Markers are frequently inserted into the ground for use as positional indicators. Driveway markers are one such example and can be used to mark the location of areas that can safely be plowed after snowfall. Garden stakes are another type of marker, which can be used to indicate the location of different types of plants or to support growing plants by keeping them upright. The use of these markers can be challenging due to their tendency to fall over and difficulties with their insertion into frozen ground and maintenance during inclement weather. It can also be difficult to hammer long, flexible markers into the ground. Thus, there exists a need for a device that can stabilize markers and facilitate their insertion into the ground.